Hogwarts Survival Guide - Muggleborn Edition
by Alexisminas
Summary: Follow Amelia Bay on her journey of magical discovery and watch as she enters Hogwarts, a school where you never know where your classroom is and WHY IS THE GHOST RIPPING ITS HEAD OFF?
Amelia was never a stranger to magic. Fairy tales like that were more than present in her childhood. Wizards, mermaids, dragons - all of those wonderful fictional beings always made her smile over the impossibleness of it all. No wonder fantasy was her favorite genre! Oh, yes - did I forget to mention? She read. _A lot_. Where most people read one book a year, Amelia read at least one per day - two, if school was out.

It was while skimming through the pages of one of her books that she heard the bell ring with what she yet didn't know was a very important message.

"Amelia, could you get the door?" Her mother asked from what was probably the kitchen.

"Can I just finish this chapter?" Amelia asked. She was just at the beggining, but her mother didn't need to know that. Besides, the couch was _so_ comfy.

"No."

" _Pretty please?_ " She begged.

"Amelia Elizabeth Bay, get the door _right this instant!_ "

Well, there was no arguing against _that._ I mean, there _was_ , but there were also many ways that could go wrong. Amelia really didn't want to test them out.

And so, very much against her will, she checked the peephole. Behind the door was a tall women with dark hair. Her nose, apparentely of the pointy sort, almost covered the rest of her body. Her clothes were so mismatched Amelia thought it looked like a baby had picked them. Seeing as the girl didn't usually care about fashion, that was saying something.

That being said, Amelia was pretty sure she had never met the woman. So she did the obvious thing - she called her mother.

"Mom! It's for you!"

"Coming!"

With the job done, Amelia returned to her book. However, as anybody must know, every child is curious at heart. Despite being an exception to many rules, not even Amelia could avoid being interested about the conversation. As such, the girl kept her eyes on the pages, but both her ears were turned to the exchange of words.

"Good morning." She heard her mother say. "How may I help you?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Amelia."

Hold on. _What_? Talk to _her_? _Amelia_? How did the woman even know her _name_?

Well, maybe she should slow down. Perhaps she was the mother of some kid from her school. Yeah. That was it. No need for panicking. Besides, her mom would be right there. With enough luck, she might even shoo the woman away.

"Oh. May I know what about?"

"Magic."

Wait. What did she just say? _Magic_? Yes, she did say that, didn't she? What if it really was...no. _"No"_ , Amelia reminded herself. _"Don't get all excited now. Remember what happened last time."_

Oh, yes. Last time. Wasn't that a disaster...

"Well, I'm afraid Amelia's not here at the moment."

"Is that so? Well, then I suppose I'll have to..."

What? _No!_ Shit, she was going to ruin everything. _"_ _Now_ _you shoo her off?"_ Amelia thought to herself. _"Are you kidding me?!"_

"Hi, mom!" She made her presence known. "Actually, I just arrived from, er...school." She tried to give an excuse so her mother wouldn't be busted. After all, she was only trying to help. "And...who is this?" She looked at the lady.

"I am professor Aurora Sinistra. I came here from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because _you_ \- " She pointed at Amelia "- are a witch."

 _"No way."_ She thougth. " _No freaking way. It's true! I can't believe it - it's true!"_

"Of _course_ she is." Her mother was smiling and nodding like she did when one of her baby cousins told her a story. That was not a good sign.

"But Mom, I..." Amelia hesitated. How do you tell your mother that glass rattles when you're angry? That you somehow ended up in the kitchen when you felt hungry? That you heard a dog yell _'Squirrel!'_ that one time you went to the park? How do you tell your mother you're magic?

Maybe she didn't have to tell her mother. Perhaps showing was just as good. Yes, she would show her mother what she could do!

 _"Focus, Amelia."_ She told herself. _"Think about Mason and his ugly face. No, that's not enough...what about Ashley? Ah, yes. That bitch will do."_

And like that she managed to take down the chair, statling her mother and successfully taking her attention away from the woman.

"Mom, it's true!" She admitted. "I-I never told you about it because, well - who would believe me, right? B-But it's true! See?" She gestured to the chair "That was me!" Her smile looked a little desperate, but aside from that, she thought it seemed legit.

" _Amelia_." Her mother warned her.

"Mom, are you serious?!" The girl raged. "I just told you I-"

"Amelia is right, Ms. Bay." Sinistra interrupted.

"See?" Amelia pointed franticly at the professor. "Even the woman knows it!"

Her mother's smile was tainted with various degrees of annoyance. "Amelia, go to your room."

"What? No!"

 _Was she serious?!_ She just toppled down a chair! Okay, so maybe it did look like it had fallen on its own - but still! Was her mother blind? Did she have some problem that unabled her to see things that were _right in front of her nose?!_

"MOM WHAT THE FU-"

 ***CRASH***

Well, there goes the window.

* * *

 **Heyo! :D**

 **I'd like to present to you my newest story - Hogwarts Survival Guide! I know the chapter is a bit on the short side, but I didn't want to make it too long; besides, I didn't know what to write afterwards without making it sound boring.**

 **Sorry to those of you who wanted it to being at Hogwarts already. Don't worry - we're getting there! ;-)**

 **Additionally, I'd like to ask you to tell me what you think needs polishing. This is my first propper work, so some things might be improved. As I am only one person and can't always spot every imperfection, I would love it if you gave me a suggestion or two, whether it's about the title, summary or even the author notes! Can you do that for me, please?**


End file.
